Oui, c'est vraiment mon papa
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Suivi histoire de C'est ma maman". Quelqu'un a demandé à ce sujet. Sadie rencontre Hadès. Désolé d'avance pour la mauvaise grammaire / orthographe / représentation caractère.


**alors voici une autre histoire traduit en français. dites-moi si vous les gars Aimer cette idée.**

**Oui, c'est vraiment mon papa**

"Wow, mon frère a une petite amie. Je suis tellement dis son père."

J'ai regardé dans le miroir une dernière fois moi-même la vérification de toutes les imperfections. Mes cheveux étaient soigneusement brossé et les stries violettes dans mes cheveux brillaient vibrante. J'ai aplani ma nouvelle robe, la jupe pourpre soyeux et les manches en dentelle noire et le dessus. J'ai doublé vérifier que mes talons noirs étaient bouclées. J'ai souri à moi-même dans le miroir, satisfait. Je saisis mon embrayage noir et flâné dans les escaliers et sur le balcon.

Il était à peine quelqu'un d'autre à Brooklyn House. Zia et Carter étaient dans la bibliothèque "étudier" et Amos était parti en Egypte. C'était un vendredi soir et la plupart des stagiaires étaient soit endormis sur notre s'amuser quelque part.

J'ai basculé en arrière sur mes talons que je regardais à l'horizon familier de New York. Nico m'avait demandé d'attendre sur le balcon pour lui. Il a dit qu'il serait me chercher. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire car il n'était pas Ron Weasley et, autant que je sache, il ne possédait pas de voiture volante.

Tout d'un coup il y avait un woosh de l'air et la légère odeur de cheval flottait haut dans mes narines. Il y avait un bruit de sabots et quand j'ai cligné les yeux ouverts Nico était apparu devant moi. Et il était sur un cheval ailé!

Il était vêtu d'une cravate rouge vif et chemise blanche. Ses jambes, vêtus de pantalons noirs, chevauché le dos du cheval.

"Hey jolie dame!" sourit-il.

Je rougis mais récupéré rapidement. «La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié le calendrier c'était Juin, pas Décembre cela signifie qu'il est nulle part près de la période de Noël, et ne vous engagez Père Noël?"

"Ha ha, très drôle! Je vous ai dit que je viendrais te chercher et n'ai-je pas?"

"Ouais, bien en quelque sorte lorsque vous disais que je ne m'attendais pas à un cheval mutant!"

"Euh, excusez-moi écrou cette étonnante créature est un Pegasus! Percy aidé lui parler en nous donnant un ascenseur à la danse. Sauf si vous préférez marcher tout le chemin à Manhattan ..." il s'arrêta.

"Ouais, ouais, ouais! Aide-moi-du-Prince-Esprit!"

Il sauta à terre et me souleva sur le dos de la Pegasus alors sauté sur en face de moi.

«Vous savez, j'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles il peut être assez rude sur ces manèges Pegasus. Vous pourriez avoir besoin pour envelopper vos bras autour de moi, purement pour des raisons de sécurité, bien sûr." Il murmura.

"Eh bien, vous me connaissez, je suis toujours un pour la sécurité." Je glissai mes bras autour de son torse et me tira vers lui. Je me suis reposé mon menton sur son épaule et soupira.

Il frissonna involontairement à mon souffle chaud. "Heureux de savoir que je te fais si mal à l'aise." Murmurai-je.

"Obtenez plus de vous-même Kane." Il murmura que le Pegasus a décollé le balcon et dans la nuit.

Comme Nico a débarqué le Pegasus J'ai demandé: «Alors qu'est-ce exactement mortels ne voient plutôt cette Pegasus?"

"Eh bien, je suis sûr, à en juger par le regard sur le visage de cet homme, qu'elle ressemble à une voiture assez cher!"

J'ai souri comme il sauta ensuite me décollé. "J'aurais pu obtenu par moi-même, vous savez!" Il a juste sourit en réponse.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à la porte de l'Académie de sac. La commission scolaire a récemment décidé de permettre aux élèves d'apporter un invité chacun d'une autre école, donc j'ai apporté Nico!

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la porte, j'ai commencé tirant Nico à l'intérieur, mais je me sentis soudain RAM dans une veste en cuir lisse.

Je levai les yeux pour voir un grand homme pâle aux cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs. Il regardait vers moi avec une intensité étrange qui m'a rappelé ... Nico.

J'ai regardé Nico le voir figé de surprise. "C'est bizarre," je l'ai commenté. «Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait la sécurité dans les bals scolaires avant."

Nico gémit. "Sadie ... ah ce n'est pas un agent de sécurité. Qui se trouve être mon père!"

Je reculai de surprise et murmura: «Seigneur Hadès ..."

"Sadie Ruby Kane. J'entends le mot que vous avez été datant mon fils."

J'ai retrouvé ma confiance. "Oui, c'est vrai."

Son regardé trempé et Nico saisis ma main serré. "Père, nous-"

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à gagner en datant mon fils? Quels sont les avantages que vous ressentez cela?"

Mes yeux happé surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, qu'est-ce que je sors de lui!"

"Je pense que vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire, Miss Kane!"

"Si vous suggérez que je sortais avec Nico purement parce qu'il me donne une sorte d'avantage de lui ou le reste des Grecs, ou ses amis, alors vous êtes sortie de la ligne!" J'ai craqué, en lui donnant mon meilleur éblouissement [qui n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il a envoyé de retour!].

«Si j'étais dans mon bon esprit je vous vaporise sur place!" rugit-il.

«Ne t'avise pas de toucher son père! J'aime Sadie et-"

"Et je l'aime de retour!"

"Vous devez obtenir votre tête sur le passé! Les Egyptiens sont nos amis, pas nos ennemis! Les choses sont différentes maintenant!" Nico a crié, debout dans l'avant de son père.

Hades l'air surpris par notre élan comme s'il ne s'était jamais attendu l'un de nous pour lui tenir tête. Alors ... il fait sourire! C'était une petite, presque imperceptible, mais il était là.

"Parfois, j'oublie combien comme votre plus vous êtes réellement, mon fils." Nico était sidéré.

Hades se sont tournés vers moi. "Et vous manquez Kane. J'ai eu tort de supposer le pire de vos intentions. Même si je ne peux pas encore entièrement confiance en vous, Aphrodite semble. Je suppose que la déesse de l'amour ne peut pas se tromper sur vous aussi. Et puis j'ai toujours fait admirer vos parents. " J'étais sûr que je respirais comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Mais gardez à l'esprit que je te surveillerai aussi de très près." Avec cette dernière note heureuse Nico couvert mes yeux comme Hadès disparu dans les airs.

Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres et est resté là pendant un moment. Finalement, j'ai décidé de briser la glace.

«Vous avez les yeux que vous connaissez." Sur ce, je l'ai embrassé légèrement sur les lèvres et le traînèrent dans la salle de gym derrière moi.


End file.
